


Art: Karen Page

by mekare



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Ink, Traditional Media, Watercolors, Writer at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Just a shot of Karen at work I liked from season 3 and which I did in watercolour.





	Art: Karen Page




End file.
